miyavifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Coin Lockers Baby
=Über den Song= "Coin Lockers Baby" (コインロッカーズベイビー) ist ein Lied Miyavis auf dem Album "Gagaku". Es hat eine Spiellänge von 2:39 min; Musik&Text wurden von Miyavi geschrieben. =Info= 2006 wurde Miyavi gefragt, ob das Lied auf dem gleichnamigen, berühmten Buch von Ryu Murakami basiert oder davon inspiiert wurde. Miyavi antwortete, dass er oft danach gefragt werde, "Ich lese gern Romane, besonders Bücher von den populären Schreibern Kou Machida und Masaya Nakahara, aber ich habe noch keine Romane von Ryu Murakami gelesen bis nachdem ich das Lied schrieb. Vor langer Zeit sah ich TV und sah dort die Nachrichten von einem Baby in einem Münzschließfach, was mir eine starke Inspiration gab, das Lied zu schreiben. Um diese Zeit herum spielte ich mit GARA, dem Sänger von MERRY, und wir coverten ein Lied von SADS (unter der Leitung von Kiyoharu (ex. Kuroyume)), was auch ein Lied über ein Baby ist. Das wiederum inspirierte mich erneut und so beendete ich das Lied, also hatte nichts von all dem mit dem Roman zu tun. Aber danach wollte ich den Roman lesen und kaufte ihn, habe ihn aber bis jetzt nicht gelesen (lacht). In meinem Bücherregal sind viele Bücher von Banana Yoshimoto, Randy Taguchi, Eimi Yamada, Ryu Murakami die ich noch nicht gelesen habe. Ich versuche sie zu lesen, aber ich habe keine Zeit. Ich lese nur, wenn ich im Bad bin." Scherzhaft fügte er hinzu, dass er wohl ein Sequel-Lied schreiben müsse, wenn er den Roman gelesen habe. =Lyrics= Originaltext コインロッカーズベイビー 非道イヨ、ママ…。 不完全ナル鉢、酷イ痣ダラケ、五体ハ不満足手モ無ケレバ足モ無ェ。今モ昔モ似タ景色、ドズ暗イ部屋、希望ノ「キ」ノ字サエ何処ニモ有リャシ無ェ。 暗い、 cry、暗い、 cry。 So,　ヤット掴ンダ七色Feather, Father, 申し訳ナイケド、手放シタクハナイノサ。 多少ノ犠牲ハオ手ノモノ、ナンダロ？隣ニ居ルノハ「弟」カ「妹」カ…。 Sorry my baby, it's my own fault. Allow me ratting on you. I've nothing to lose. Oh, I feel lonely…. ズ太イ、ズ太イ、「アナタ」トノ絆ハ、真ッ白イ洋服着タ「アイツ」ニ切ラレテ「ハイ、サヨナラ。 イーンダ、イーンダ、ソウ望ノハ、望マレヌ僕、タトエ独リボッチデモ生キナガラエテヤルサ。」 Hey my mother, what are you getting at? Put a sock in it. Okay, suit yourself. I miss you too, mum…. Romaji (Romaji von Comyvzcrew) KOIN ROKKAAZU BEIBII Hidoi yo, mama…. Fukanzen naru hachi, mugoi aza darake, gotai wa fumanzoku te mo nakereba ashi mo nae. Ima mo mukashi mo nita keshiki, dozu kurai heya, kibou no “ki” no jisai doko ni mo ariyashi nae. Kurai, cry, kurai, cry. So, yatto tsukanda nanairo Feather, Father, moushikwakenai kedo, tebanashitaku wa nai no sa. Tashou no gisei wa ote no mono, nandaro? Tonari ni iru no wa “otouto”ka “imouto”ka...1 Sorry my baby, it's my own fault. Allow me ratting on you. I've nothing to lose. Oh, I feel lonely…. Zubutoi, zubutoi, “anata”to no kizuna wa, masshiroi youfuku kita “aitsu” ni kirarete “hai, sayonara. Iinda, iinda sou … no wa, nozomarenu boku, tatoe hitori bocchi demo ikinagara eteyaru sa.” Hey my mother, what are you getting at? Put a sock in it. Okay, suit yourself. I miss you too, mum…. 1 Sing: Brother & Sister Übersetzung der Englischen Übersetzung von [http://www.comyvzcrew.com/2013/11/miyavi-coin-lockers-baby-english.html Comyvzcrew] Coin lockers baby Das ist schrecklich, Mama... Eine defekte Hinrschale, bedeckt mit grausamen Blutergüssen, Glieder sind nicht zufriedenstellend, wenn es keine Arme gibt gibt es keine Beine. Eine Szene, die dem jetzt und zuvor gleicht, ein pechschwarzer Raum, selbst das H in Hoffnung existiert hier nirgendswo. Dunkel, schrei, dunkel, schrei.1 So, die Regenbogenfeder auf der ich mich schließlich verfing, Vater, es tut mir furchtbar leid, aber ich will nicht gehen. Gut darin so etwas wie ein Opfer zu sein, was ist das? Gibt es einen Bruder oder Schwester nebenan..? Entschuldige mein Baby, es ist meine eigene Schuld. Erlaube mir, dir etwas zu sagen. Ich habe nichts zu verlieren. Oh, ich fühle mich einsam... schamlos, schlamlos meine Bindung mit dir, getrennt von dem Typen der pure weiße Kleidung trägt Abschied. Es ist in Ordnung, es ist in Ordnung, das ist was du dir gewünscht hast, Ich bin ungewollt, aber selbst in der Einsamkeit werde ich ein langes Leben leben. Hey meine Mutter, was willst du damit sagen? Lege eine Socke hinein. Okay, pass auf dich auf. Ich vermiss dich auch, Mom... Anmerkung: 1 Wortspiel; beide Wörter werden im Japanischen kurai ausgesprochen Kategorie:Songs